MST3K 820 - Space Mutiny
The Movie Synopsis A pilot is the only hope to stop the mutiny of a spacecraft by its security crew, who plot to sell the crew of the ship into slavery. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096149/ You really need to read up on this to even understand the plot. As Mike Nelson says in the DVD intro, "It's kinda hard to figure out what the 'mutiny' really is. Information *All space-battle footage is from the TV series Battlestar Galactica (1978). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096149/trivia *Two of Cameron Mitchell's children had bit parts in this movie. His son Chip playing the thinly mustached Blake who apologizes for the "scanty" information. His daughter Cammile was the voice of the lead Bellerian, Jennera. *The nine billion names of David Ryder was a smaller running gag during 12 to the Moon. The earliest occurrence may have been the second season opener Rocketship X-M, where Lloyd Bridges is spontaneously described as "Dirk Squarejaw" The Episode Host Segments Opening: Crow and Tom think the encyclopedias that Mike has are a little dated. Intro: Mike gets more encyclopedias, but the bots complain about missing complaining. In ancient Rome, Pearl, Bobo and Observer are thrown in jail. Segment One: Mike tries to have tea in peace, but is interrupted by the bots fighting in the Hyper-Warp Escape Pods. Apparently they were in the hold, waiting for them to escape with. Segment Two: Crow's a Bellerian...or is he?; Bobo's escape plan fails. As usual. Segment Three: Servo installs railings, in case OSHA stops by. Mike is not pleased. End: Tom is buff, Crow is not, Pearl and Brainguy escape jail, and Bobo burns down Rome. Stinger: Macho David Ryder screams like a woman. See picture. The Many Names of Our "Hero" * Slab Bulkhead * Bridge Largemeat * Punt Speedchunk * Butch Deadlift * Hold Bigflank * Splint Chesthair * Flint Ironstag * Bolt Vanderhuge * Thick McRunfast * Blast Hardcheese * Buff Drinklots * Crunch Slamchest * Fist Rockbone * Stump Beefnaught * Smash Lampjaw * Punch Rockgroin * Buck Plankchest * Stump Junkman * Dirk Hardpec * Rip Steakface * Slate Slabrock * Crud Bonemeal * Brick Hardmeat * Rip Slagcheek * Punch Sideiron * Gristle McThornbody * Slate Fistcrunch * Buff Hardback * Bob Johnson (oh, wait...) * Blast Thickneck * Crunch Buttsteak * Slab Squatthrust * Lump Beefbroth * Touch Rustrod * Beef Blastbody * Big McLargehuge * Smoke Manmuscle * Beat Punchmeat * Hack Blowfist * Roll Fizzlebeef Obscure References *''"John Waters!"'' John Waters is a thinly-mustached filmmaker who first made a name for himself with intentionally offensive movies such as Pink Flamingos and later created such mainstream ventures as Hairspray. *''"Drank too much Surge!"'' Surge was a heavily caffeinated soft drink marketed by the Coca-Cola Company during the late 1990s. *''"Death by snicker-snag!"'' Snicker-snagging is a playground stunt where a bully pins his victim and dangles saliva over his face. *''"Without Metrecal, this would not be possible."'' Metrecal was a diet product introduced in 1960 and intended as a meal replacement. *''"Mother Angelica Aerobics!"'' Mother Angelica is a nun who founded the Eternal Word Television Network, a cable network specializing in Catholic-oriented programming. *''"This is less subtle than an Annie Sprinkle performance piece!"'' Annie Sprinkle is a performance artist known for the bizarre sexual content of her work. *''"She's got an armadillo in her trousers!"'' A line from the 1984 movie This Is Spinal Tap. *''"It's Dr. Kevorkian."'' A doctor in the "Deep Freeze" area of the spaceship is surrounded by dead bodies wearing underwear and wrapped in plastic. He resembles Dr. Jack Kevorkian , the American doctor known for his humanely assisted suicide. *''"God I love Pac-Man."'' Commander Calgon is staring at a video monitor that is pulsating light. Crow's quote was made to suggest that Commander Calgon is actually playing a game of Pac Man, a video game created in Japan in 1980. *''"Whaddya' got for me Rick Astley."'' The crew member that is accessing the computer resembles 1980's pop singer Rick Astley. *''"RAWHIDE! RAWHIDE!"'' AS the automatic sliding door opens it makes a noise much like the crack of a whip, as heard in the opening soundtrack to the famed 1960s television series Rawhide (TV series). *''"Stupid Buddhist monk. The Vietnam war has been over for hundreds of years."'' Two "Enforcers" are chasing the protagonists down a staircase and have to climb over a burning body when Mike Nelson makes the above comment. This is in reference to the act of self immolation, which was practiced by Buddhist monks in Vietnam as an act of protest against the US occupation and war in Vietnam during the 1960s. *''"Not since the Fuzzy Zoeller, Lee Trevino collision of 1974 has there been such a horrible golf cart accident."'' Both Fuzzy Zoeller and Lee Trevino were professional golfers throughout the 1970s. Video Release *Commerically released on DVD by Rhino in November 2003 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 4, a 4-DVD set with Hamlet, Girl in Gold Boots, and Overdrawn at the Memory Bank. *The DVD features an intro by Mike Nelson, specifically taped for the release. See Also List of Nicknames for Dave Ryder Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Dystopian Film